


Need You

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, band!au, broody gay carmilla, mentions of Dean Karnstien, mentions of will eisen, singer!carmilla, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has always had a safe on her heart, ever since Ell she can't seem to trust anyone with the key. But one day tiny little Laura waltzed her way into Carmilla's life, now she thinks Laura could be the one to help her open the lock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*sorry kinda suck a summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I walked up to the door full of excitement.

I just came back from my 6 month tour and wanted to surprise my beautiful girlfriend of 2 years. With roses in one hand, and my luggage in the other, I take a big breath settling my nerves. I pull out my keys to our small but comfy apartment and open the door.  
"Cupcake? I'm home!" I yell out from the door entrance.  
"Shit!" I heard from the bedroom.  
"Ell? Ell, Hun are you okay?" I walk to our shared bedroom and turned the knob.  
"Ell baby I'm so happy to-"  
And that's when I saw it.  
My Ell... In bed with another.  
"Ell...?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I closed the door and walked quickly over in to the kitchen.  
"Carmilla! Wait!" I heard her yell, but I couldn't hear her over the thumping of my heart. I will not cry.  
I can't cry.  
I am crying. I wipe the wetness from my cheek and turn to see her. Wrapped in our bed sheets. I turn in disgust.  
"Carmilla, I...I don't know what to say.... Baby I'm-"  
"Don't you dare fucking say it.." I growl out.  
"Okay, okay but just please... You were gone for so long on your tour and... I got anxious. I was so alone."  
I stayed silent.  
"Carmilla! Say something please!" I could see the tears springing in her eyes. No Carmilla, you wish you could wipe them away and forget but this... This is the ultimate betrayal.  
"What do you want me to say Ell?!? Tell you I'm fine?!? Well I'm fucking not! I come home to find you in OUR FUCKING BED, with some broad? How the fuck am I supposed to feel okay?! You know what? You both deserve each other! 2 years of bullshit Ell!" I turn toward the door.  
"Enjoy my sloppy seconds bitch!" I call to the stranger in the bedroom. I continue to hold my tears, I am not going to show her my pain through my tears.  
"Carmilla please... I don't want you to go! I love you!" Those words.. Those three words that we had shared in whisper, in laughter, in song, in happiness. Those words now felt like a hot knife in my heart.  
"You made your choice Ell, obviously it wasn't me... Goodbye Ell." I open the door, but first throwing the roses at the feet of the women who broke my heart.  
I walk to my car and slid in. I start the engine and drive off.  
I don't know how long I was driving, but I came to a stop at a familiar place.  
I feel the tears building up but I still hold them back.  
I knock twice on the door. I wait for about half a second, when it opens up, I see the sleepy but concerned face of my band manager and my drummer.  
" Hey Perry... Hey LaF..." They look at me with worried expressions.  
"Carmilla? Hunny, what's happened?" Perry speaks up.  
And then I finally allow the tears to flow out of the dam that restrained them. I let Perry hold me while LaF picked up my bags and closed the door.  
I am broken and there isn't one fucking thing I can do about it...


	2. Not all that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Carmilla's phone.
> 
>  
> 
> *again I suck at summaries*

"Please Carmilla.."  
"I love you.."  
"Carmilla!"  
My eyes snap open. I sit up and take in deep breathes.   
I look around to see my same old boring apartment that I've had for 2 months now. Its small, which I don't mind, but it isn't as comfy as my old one.  
The one I shared with Ell. That's a word that would always come to mind when describing her.   
Loving, caring, comfy, sexy..  
No Carmilla, you have made this far, no turning back now.  
I sigh and get up. I see the time on my phone is 1:26 pm. Underneath the time I see my phone has a few new texts messages.

Ginger #2: Carmilla! You are probably asleep because well you are never up before 11 so just wanted to tell you band practice reschedule to 3:30 and we have to get that solo down for you  
If you are still up for it! 

Mother Ginger: Carmilla, I made you pancakes at our house if you wanted to drop by. For band practice or whatever :)   
Love, Perry

Xena The Warrior: hey Elvira wakey wakey! We got interviews with that Betty chick from Silas Mag today at 2:30 remember? Oh and I think LaF told this by now but practice resched for 3:30! 

Puppy Boy: Carmikins do you got any more strings for an acoustic?   
I grimace at that name.

I reply with "okay" to LaF and Perry.  
To: Xena The Warrior  
Me: I'm up Clifford -.- and yes LaF told me.

To: Puppy Boy

Me: you ever call me that again, I will stab you with your own spine. And yes I have a second spare.

*Bing*  
From: Xena The Warrior   
Fuck you dead girl. If anything I would say you were a "bitch" ;) 

Dear Lord why am I even talking to this lackwits.

To: Xena The Warrior 

Me: You are the saddest excuse for a human being.

*Bing*

From: Puppy Boy

Oo ouch Lil sexy, I'm hurt. XD but yea thanks I broke mine :( stupid cheap ass strings.

I laugh at my own response.

To: Puppy Boy

Well only cheap things come from "cheap" people. ;P

 

*Bing*  
From: Xena The Warrior   
Please Wednesday Addams, you love all of this ;) 

To: Xena The Warrior   
If "love" means overly despise then sure. Whatever tickles your peach.

*Bing*  
From: Puppy Boy

Wow... Low blow Carmilla D:

To: Puppy Boy

Haha oh stop being a little baby, I'm only kidding you nimrod. 

*Bing*  
From: Xena The Warrior   
Mmmmhhhmmm suuuure. ;) we'll see you at around 2 or so. DONT BE LATE FOR THE INTERVIEW! 

Me: Okay Xena chill, I'll be there. See you then.

*Bing*  
From: Puppy Boy  
Awwww c: you love me.

Me: Not even... XP

From: Puppy Boy  
Yeah right ;) alright well I see you at 3:30 for band practice, LaF told you about the reschedule right? 

Me: yes i got the f-ing memo for the 3 billionth time. 

From: Puppy Boy

;) well now it's plus one more ;P

Me: fuck you kirsch

From: Puppy Boy

Love you too, see you later <3 

I lock my phone and get ready for the day.  
So I have two things  
1) set for band practice at 3:30  
And   
2) before that I have a stupid interview for Silas Mag  
Not looking forward to that.   
*Riiiing Riiing*   
"I swear if it's fucking any of them-" I answer my phone   
"Hello?" I said irritated.  
"Uh H-hi! Um is this Carmilla Karnstien?" A young female voice that sounded actually very nice and soft spoke.  
"You got her creampuff, and who might this be?"  
"Cream- never mind. Hi I'm Laura Hollis, with Silas Mag?"  
"Oh yea we have an interview with one of your people, Betty is her name?"  
" oh yea well Betty isn't feeling good today so I will be covering for her interview today."  
"Oh I see, well I will be happy to match such a pretty voice to an even prettier face." I smirk. I could hear her breathing hitch a bit.  
"Uh well um yes uh great, and I look forward to meeting you as well Ms. Karnstien." I smile at her babbling.  
"As do I, Ms. Hollis. See you later today Cutie."  
"See you later, Ma'am"  
Then the line goes dead. I sigh and lock my phone again.  
Maybe today won't be so bad...  
Laura Hollis huh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> Fan girl with me on Tumblr!:  
> ss-creampuff-karmy


	3. Got to look the look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is told from everyone's lovable dork, Laura Hollis! Enjoy!

Okay Laura focus..  
Notepad?  
Check.  
Pen?  
Check.  
Questions?  
Check.  
Professional Clothing?  
Check.  
I look down at my suite in distaste. This isn't something I would wear for ANY occasion.  
It's uncomfortable and itchy. But being a great journalist mean I got to look the look.  
I grab my bag and pull out my phone  
2:00  
Okay so I'm 30 minutes early.. That's good to be early right???  
"Okay chill Laura, this isn't your first interview." I spoke to myself.

Yeah it's my first celebrity interview.

Before the only "celebrity" I've interviewed was the Mayor. No not the Mayor of Silas, the Mayor of Chuck's Cheesy Town Pizzeria.  
I pace back and forth debating on wether or not to knock on the door in front of me.  
Just do it Laura!  
Time to girl the hell up!  
I step forward and knock.  
I step back, heart pounding, palms are now very sweaty.  
Maybe they aren't ready! Oh man, damn it! I came to early!  
"Well don't you look hot and bothered." A low familiar voice spoke from behind me.  
"Shit!" I jumped at the sound and turned around to see a beautiful stranger looking back at me.  
Did I say beautiful? I meant absolutely unbelievably breathtaking.  
"You okay there Cutie?"  
Cutie? Where have I heard that before...  
"Uh-um yeah! Super great! Uh hi I'm Laura, Laura Hollis, and you are?" I put my hand out to this beautiful person.  
" Oooh so your my pretty little interviewer." She smirked.  
No.Fucking.Way.  
"Wha..." Is all my dumb mouth can produce.  
"Well Cutie, my name is Carmilla Karnstien."  
She took my hand and gentle kissed it.  
Holy Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to Fangirl with me or just want to talk about absolute nonsense follow my Tumblr: 
> 
> ss-creampuff-karmy


	4. Lovely Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finally gets her interview, but with some difficult results...

"Well Cutie, my name is Carmilla Karnstien" I smirk and reach down for her hand, I look into her eyes and lift it to my lips, a gentle kiss, a simple act of flirtation. Wasn't supposed to mean anything, but yet it meant everything. Something twinged in my heart, old scars felt like they were fading away, slowly.  
"Ehm, Uh-Carmilla?" I hear a sweet name call me from my trance. I look up to her and her cheeks are bright red.  
"Yeah Cutie?" I look at her dreamingly. She doesn't continue her sentence because now she is looking at me. Then she shakes her head.  
"Not that I don't like standing out here with you, but I kinda need to get this assignment done." She gestured toward the door behind me. Now it was my turn to feel the heat rush to my face.  
"Right! Sorry um..." I stutter with my words, what the hell is wrong with me?? I never stutter in front of beautiful girls. Beautiful girls... Laura... Laura is not a beautiful girl. She is the most breath taking girl I have every seen.  
My mind is asking questions now.  
But what about-  
No. She is not relevant anymore.  
But she was the only person to keep you stable after the acc-  
I know! I know...  
I feel tears spring to my eyes.  
"Hey are you alright?" Damnit, I forgot she was there.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Got something in my eye." I look at her worried expression. She is entirely to cute to even be real. I smile softly.  
" Would you like to meet the rest of the band?" She nods frantically and smiling. I open the door for her and we walk inside.  
"So have you even heard of us or are you just interviewing a random group of people?" I ask her.  
"Have I been living under a rock for the last century? Of course I've heard of Lovely Poison! -I mean I heard of you guys, not that I listen or anything." She replies blushing.  
I just laugh.  
We walk into the practice room where everyone is sitting with there instruments.  
Danny gets us first and walks to us.  
"Hi you must be Laura, I'm-"  
"Danny Lawrence, you play bass guitar. Been in the band since 2009, when the band first came to be." Laura interrupts her. Danny sit there shocked for a second.  
"Uh yeah, wow okay. Don't need to introduce myself then." Laura takes her hand anyways.  
"Laura Hollis, Silas Mag Intern, I have zero musical talent." Danny and I both laugh at this.  
"Well Ms. No Musical Talent, it's nice to meet you." Danny winked and walked back to her bass. We both walked over to every one. Laura named who they were, what they did and when they joined. I was very impressed.  
"So either you are one of our super fans, or you are just a very picky journalist?"  
LaF replied to her after she was done.  
Laura blushed and looked towards me  
"Okay so I might have been listening to you guys ever since 2009..."  
I laughed again, man this girl was something else.  
"Well we appreciate your devotion." LaF said smiling.  
"Okay so can we jump right into the interview with Danny and Carmilla? Or did you guys want to join in too?" She gestured toward LaF, Perry, and Kirsch.  
"Nah we have to set up for the band practice for tonight's show." Kirsch said from the back.  
"Well alright just you two. Okay so first question, 1) How did you all come to be a band?" She asked from her notebook.  
" Well we all went to high school together, LaF, Carmilla, and Kirsch had been friends since elementary school, as Perry and I were. Well it's kinda funny because Perry took interest in LaF and so me being her best friend, I wanted to make it happen, I found out that LaF liked Perry too. So Carmilla, Kirsch, and I devised a plan to get them together. We all played instruments, Kirsch was piano, I was bass guitar, LaF was drummer, and Miss Carmilla right here played electric and acoustic guitar plus she is an amazing singer. When she isn't trying to sing Whitney Houston." Danny snickered.  
"Shut it Xena." I glare at her.  
"But anyways Carmilla wrote a song for Perry for LaF, and we preformed it to her at our school's homecoming football game during half time. It worked, Perry and LaF have been together ever since. And so afterward we decided that we should stick together and make music. And thus Lovely Poison began!" Danny finished the story.  
"Wow it sounds like someone cares for their friends." She looks over toward me.  
"I only did it because the sexual tension between those two was over bearing." I shrugged.  
"So that's why you cried when you saw Perry run up to LaF and kissed them?" Danny smiled knowingly. I glared  
"Wait "them"?" She asked confused.  
"Yes LaF's pronouns are them/their/they." I spoke.  
"Noted." She said writing that down.  
"Okay 2)How did you come up with the name Lovely Poison?" I looked over at Danny and she looked at me with a nod.  
"Well the first part is supposed to represent all the love we share for each other. How it's "lovely" to feel worth something. The second part represents all of each of our hardships. The "poison" still lingers but it's not as lethal as it was when it first was acknowledged." Danny looked back at me. I gave her a reassuring smile that I was indeed okay.i look down at my lap.

"Wow, that's a really amazing.. Okay um question 3) Is more for Carmilla if you don't mind Danny?" I look up and see I have a pencil pointed at me.  
"Not at all"  
"Okay so Carmilla, at what age did you realize you had a voice?"  
"I began singing when I was six, when my mother signed me up for guitar lessons. When I learned how to play, I realized that I could sing along with the guitar. Like match pitch with it. Changing my octaves, trying to figure out what right sound to make, it all came so natural to me." Mentioning my mother was making me stir in my chair. Danny looked over at me while Laura looked over her notes. She mouthed "You don't have to answer." I mouthed "I know, I'm fine." She nods and looks back at Laura.

"So did your mother have a positive affect on your music?" My heart thudded. It seemed like a lifetime before I answered.

"Y-yes. She did." I form the words.  
"Does she still support you to this day?"  
Danny looks worried looking at me again and I clench my hand on my knees.

"You are worthless."

I can't breath.

"Carmilla?"

No...  
The world is trying to suffocate me, I can't breath.  
The world is black when my eyes are forced closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little of myself into this chapter, I do sing and play the guitar. I have been doing it since I was six years old. Just so you know my experience with music and vocal performance.


	5. She Deserved All The Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF goes full on sibling mode.  
> Laura comes to realize she cares for the girl too, but in different context.

"Carmilla!" I reached out before her head hit the ground. She was so pale like she was sick. What did I do...  
Danny threw her bass on the ground and kneeled next to us on the ground. 

"What the hell happened?!" LaF ran over.  
Danny face was paled.  
They looked over at me and then at Carmilla in my lap.  
"Oh shit! Carmilla!" LaF checked her breathing. They sighed with relief.  
"Danny did she take her meds today?"  
"No she hasn't been taking them for awhile now... She thought she was well enough..." Danny said shaking. 

"Damnit! Give her to me, I'm taking her to the hospital. Perry stay here and take care of Danny."  
"What can I do?" I asked. I wanted to help.  
"I don't care what you do." LaF looked pissed as hell at me.  
"Lafontaine!" Perry scolded.  
"Whatever." LaF picked Carmilla up and advances toward the door.  
I wanted to cry, what did I do? What did I say? Oh my god, what if she dies???  
"Dear don't worry, Carmilla... She hasn't been okay for awhile. It isn't your fault." Perry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"What did I do?" I put my head in my hands.  
" You picked a touchy subject for her, dear she will be alright."  
"No I have to make sure of it." With that I bolted after LaF and Carmilla. I ran over just as LaF was finishing putting Carmilla in the back. I walked over to LaF. They had tears in their eyes. Theydidn't even look at me but they spoke.  
"Go away."  
"No I'm going." I persisted. I slid in next to Carmilla. And put her head in on my lap.

"Whatever I don't have time for this." They got in and started the car. They drove off. 

I looked down at Carmilla.  
Even so sickly pale she was so beautiful.  
I pushed her bangs out of her face and stroked her head.  
"Arrggh... Ell..."  
Ell? Who was Ell?  
She shifted and snuggled closer to my stomach.  
"...no...Laura...." My breath hitches.  
She just said her name. Why did she just say my name?  
"LaF?" I spoke softly.  
"What?" They was still pissed.  
"I'm so sorry." I wanted to cry again. I not only messed up the interview, I made someone faint and have to go to the hospital and I have made others angry at me.  
They sigh.  
"It's fine. You didn't know."  
"I still don't know, what did I do LaF?" I really wanted to understand.  
"She has been through so much. So much pain, anguish, sadness. You brought up one of the more painful ones. It's not my story to tell." They fall silent.  
Her mother. That's what I brought up.  
Why did her mother make her like this?  
No I'm not going deeper.  
I look down at the girl in my lap, thinking even though I don't know what was in this beautiful girls past,  
She deserved all the happiness in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is labeled as a song fic and I promise there will be songs involved starting next chapter. I just had to choose the perfect ones ;)


	6. I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up to a few surprises..

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I reach out to turn off my alarm.  
Beep.Beep.Beep.  
Where the hell is it?  
Beep.Beep.Beep.  
I open my eyes to see that this isn't my room.  
I'm not in my bed, I'm in a hospital bed. The beeping was coming from a machine right next to me.  
I look around the room and see LaF sitting in a chair right next to the door. I sit up only to see that Laura has her head laying on my lap, she is sleeping, softly snoring. I want to close my eyes and go back to sleep but something catches my eye. There is a book laying next to Laura with a page sticking out it reads "Carmilla's..."  
I know I shouldn't but it says my name on it...  
Grab it and open it.  
Carmilla's Song- Im Yours  
Well you done done me  
And you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill  
But you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing going to stop me  
But devine intervention.  
I reckon it's again my turn  
To win some and learn some  
But I won't hesitate  
No more  
I'm yours.

I stared at these lyrics with shock  
Ms. No Musical Talent?  
My ass.  
I smile down at the girl still dreaming.  
Then I realize again that I'm in a hospital.  
Why am I here?  
I tap on Laura's shoulder.  
"Laura? Hey hey Laura wake up."  
"Noooo Dad 5 more minutes." She murmured in her sleep.  
I smirk at her cuteness.  
"Cutie if you don't wake up I'll have to resort to pushing you."9  
"Whaaaa-" she opens her eyes and looks straight at me.  
"Carm?!?? Omg!" She lunges forward and hugs me tight. I love this feeling. I hold her tighter.  
"Shhhh. Cutie wouldn't want to wake up ginger #2 now would we?" I whisper. Then I see tears well up in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry... I-i royally screwed up. I'm so sorry.." She pulls me in again.  
"It's alright Cutie. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault."  
"It is, I brought up something that shouldn't have been brought up. And now your here and people like you shouldn't be here because people like you should be somewhere where you can be your beautiful selves and be happy and-"  
"You think I'm beautiful?.." I look at her in shock. She thinks I'm beautiful? Even after all of this? She still thinks I'm worth looking at.  
"Uh- yeah, I mean you must get that a lot. Because I mean look at you..." She shrugs and I see her cheeks turn bright pink. I blush as well.  
" No actually. Usually I get sexy, hot, or something along those pure sexual lines."  
"Well um, I uh I-I'm not saying you aren't any of those, but uh yeah I think you are very beautiful in being yourself. "  
I look at this girl in complete and utter shock. She isn't like the others.. She isn't anything like the people she has dated... She isn't anything like Ell. I see her eyes flicker down to my lips, I copy this action. She begins to close the distance. Our faces are centimeters apart.  
"Woah what's going on here?" A familiar voice speaks up.  
"Oh fuck!" Laura screamed and fell out of her chair.  
"Damnit LaF." I say under my breath. I feel the heat in my cheeks burn up.  
Laura gets up and dust herself off. I lay back on my pillow.  
"Uh I'm-I'm going to take a shower down stairs." She sputters out. She is literally red fluke a cherry in the face.  
"A cold one?" They smirk.  
"Oh my god." She whines and leaves the room.  
"You're an asshole." I say after the door closes.  
"Hey just having a little fun with your girlfriend." They smirk again and I grab the pillow behind me and throw it at them.  
"She isn't my girlfriend.."  
"Uh huh not yet.." They walk over and put the pillow back.  
" So you want to talk about it?" They look at my IV and then back at me.  
"You know already..."  
"Carmilla why haven't you been taking your pills?"  
I shrug.  
"Bullshit, why?"  
"Because why do I get to numb the pain when they are gone?" I say quietly.  
"Carmilla that was 4 years ago. You know it was an accident."  
"That "accident" wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so selfish.. She was right... I am worthless." I look down at my hands.  
I feel the scars reopen.  
"Carmilla... Carmilla look at me."  
They put their finger under my chin and lift it up. I have tears running down my face I can stop them, even though I don't want them.  
" You are worth more than you will ever know. To me, Danny, Perry, Kirsch,.... And Laura."  
"Laura? But she doesn't even know me... You didn't tell her did you?!??" No she can't know, she doesn't need to find out yet. Oh my god now she knows...  
"No! But she came with me last night when you blacked out. She was so sure that it was her fault. She was crying and holding you. She spent the whole night watching you. I told her to leave, to go and get some rest but she just said "No I need to be sure." She is kind of a stranger and yet she stayed. I think that says a lot."  
Laura stayed there all night with me. She didn't want to leave me.  
She thinks I'm worth something.  
"Carmilla, She was wrong, you are truly an amazing person. What happened to them was tragic, but you can't dwell your life on that, when it wasn't your fault. You are not only my best friend, but... You are my sister. And I'll be damned if I let you continue to think you are worthless."  
They reach around me and hug me. I hold on with all my strength.  
They kiss my forehead and tell me to relax for a few while they go talk to the doctors. I lay back onto my pillow.

As they leave Laura comes back to the room, her hair was wet, stating she just came out of the shower.  
She walks over and sit down on my bed.  
"Hey." She says.  
"Hey Cutie." She blushes. She takes ahold of my hand. Now it's my turn to blush. Man what is it with this girl and making you blush?  
"How are you feeling?" She traces shapes on my hand with her finger.  
"Better now." I say softly.  
"And why is that?" She giggled.  
"Because I have a pretty girl in my bed holding my weakened hand, while i lay my final breath." I fake clutch my heart and fall to my pillow with a thud.  
"Wow over dramatic much?" She laughs. That laugh brought a smile to my face, she has been making me do that a lot lately. It made me feel warm and happy on the inside.  
"Only for you Cupcake-" I froze.  
"Cupcake? That's a new one." She smiles that beautiful smile.  
Cupcake.  
That was Ell's nickname.  
Cupcake was a original for my true love. I only said that name to my one and only.  
I look at Laura and caress her face.  
"Carmilla?" She looks at me in confusion but her eyes flicker with something else...  
I gently pull her closer.  
"Laura.." I love her name. I love her face. I love her smile...  
That's when I realize it...  
As I look into those big brown eyes...  
I realize it....  
I'm falling in love with Laura Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Carmilla's Song that Laura "wrote" was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Sorry I had to put a Lafontain/Carmilla Brotp moment :')


	7. She Deserves Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is ready to open up a chapter from her past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told for the dork Laura Hollis ;) <3

As I look at Carmilla I can't get over how beautiful this girl is. I mean everything about her is just... Wow. 

"Carmilla?"

"Laura..."

I found out that my name coming from her lips was one of the best sounds that I had ever heard. 

"Excuse me Ms.Karn-oh sorry am I interrupting you two ladies?" Her doctor walks in and my face goes immediately red. I back up and sit on the stool at the foot of her bed.

"What's up Doc?" She smirks  
"Haha very funny Carmilla." The doctor smiles at her.  
"Well it seems that your blood levels were alright, a little high so simmer down on those energy drinks. Uh there was one thing I need to ask...have you been taking you medicine?" She eyed her questionably.  
"... Yeah..." She lied.  
"Carmilla. After 5 years of knowing you, I can tell when you are lying to me." Suddenly the wall looks really interesting as I try to mind my own business.  
"... I don't need them..."  
"Carmilla we both know that's not true."  
"I don't want them."  
"You told me yourself you wanted the pain to go away."  
"I don't fucking deserve them." Her lips tremble on those last three words. She looks as if she was going to cry. I felt my heart twinge. I got up from my chair and hugged her. She freezes in my arms but as I move them away, she hold on tight.  
She deserves everything.  
"Carmilla, sometimes talking about your feelings, helps to get you through them." She looks at me and then leaves. We stay the way we were.

"Carmilla... I don't know if this is my place to say but I'm here for you and I always will. If-if you want to talk, I'm here and I have two open ears."  
She looks at me wide eyes. She gulps and then closes her eyes. Takes a breath and reopens them again. Her eyes are more calm and she speaks.

"Buckle up Creampuff, we might be here for awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cuties that this chapter was kinda short and kinda sucky. It's been a very stressful week, but I still love writing this fic so! Tada enjoy!!!


	8. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla opens up about her past...
> 
>  
> 
> *Angst asf*

"I was born in Europe.. Daughter to two workaholics... My father left my mother when I was 12 and even before that he never was home. My home life wasn't the greatest but what did distracted me was music. My mother bought me my first CD when I was 6..." I pause to remember. She looks into my eyes patiently.

"Freddie Mercury. I was mesmerized by his voice, may not have been the most attractive but damn did he have a voice. Anyway, music was my escape. My oasis in the desert. My brother William shared the same liking for music when he was younger. I remember him coming into my room almost every night to listen. Nights when Mother wasn't home, which was 6/7 days a week, I would be left to care for him. Now keep in mind I was a bit rebellious. Since Mother wasn't there, there was no authority figure in anyway. So I got into a bit of trouble. After being arrested so many times, William finally had had enough. It's hard to believe a 5 year old told me off." I laugh. She smiles at me. She reaches for my hand a intertwined our fingers. I look at our locked hands and then up into her eyes. They urge me to continue.   
****************flashback**************  
" Kitty! You can't keep doing bad things. You are gooder than that. I want you to promise you will stop... Please.... Promise?" I was shocked at him after he said that. He had tears running down his face and he wiped them trying to be tough. After that I just pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Promise."

**********end flashback***************

"William had always been my rock, through all the bullshit I went through, he was the one who kept me grounded. He never gave up on me.." I start to feel tears rise up. Laura looks at me and the tears spill, but she is there to wipe them away. 

"You don have to keep going..."

She rubs my back and pulls me into a hug.   
I pull back and smile.

"It's alright... One night, I decided that I would sneak out while mother was home working. She never checked on me, so I thought why not? I arrived at the party only to discover that it was drug infested. Cops came and busted it. I was arrested. They called my mother to come pick me up. While we were driving home... That's.... That's when my world broke." 

********flashback*****

"You ungrateful, imbecilic, ignorant, lousy-!"  
Mother was fuming mad.   
"I already said I was sorry." I looked out the window. William looked at the opposite one.   
"Sorry doesn't matter anymore Carmilla!! Your rebellious actions are starting to get on my nerves! First with the piercings and tattoos and now this! I don't think so!"  
I stayed quiet. I looked over at Will, who was staring blankly at me.

"Hey Silly Willy, what's up pal?" I smiled.

"You lied to me...you're just like dad.... You broke your promise.." He teared up. My heart broke.

"Will I'm so-"

"Save it Carmilla." He huffed and looked away.

"Carmilla you are worthless-"

SCREECH.

I can't see anymore. Everything is black. I pry my eyes open and see fuzz of red. My eyes come into focus..

Blood. 

I move my body around and see the ice on the road. I with all my strength I push up to my feet. Then I see it. The car has swerved off the road and crashed into the side of the barrier. I see a bloody arm straight of the windshield. I stagger over and see it is my Mother. Her body is still. I feel numb. The only feeling is the ache in my head and thump in my heart. I turn around and see it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He is laying face down in the road. I don't know where I gain the strength but I ran to him.

"Will... Will... Will please! Please no God please no..." I hold his bloody face and cradle his lifeless body. 

*********end flashback*******

"Carmilla...." She looks at me with such a sad look like she just had her heart broken. My tears were free falling by then. Nothing to restrain them. Old scar were now fresh wounds.   
" you know what's fucking shit? I survived when it was 1 in a million chance. I shouldn't have gotten to be that 1 in a million when they didn't. Their chance was stolen by me... And I couldn't give it back."  
After that I couldn't speak anymore. Laura held me and for the first time I felt....

Safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not evil, I promise.


	9. Wouldn't Miss It For The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to settle your hearts for the last chapter.. Nothing personal Cuties <3
> 
> *Laura's POV*

Carmilla was discharged from the hospital today. I grab her bags as she holds my hand. That's become a regular thing. Holding hands. I don't know what it means or where we stand but I like the feeling. She interlocks our fingers as she grabs her phone from her back pocket.  
She sighs.

"What's wrong?" I say rubbing her back hand with my thumb.

"I have a concert tonight, at Hall Stadium and I honestly have better things to do." She looks at me with a smirk. I blush.

"Carmilla you have to preform, your fans will be waiting."

"Yeah but I only have one fan that matters right now.." It's like it was her mission to make me blush.  
"Will you come?" I look at her confused.  
"Why would you want me there? I'm Ms. No Musical Talent remember?" I laugh. 

"First of all I want you to come and watch me play. Secondly I call bullshit on the whole "No Musical Talent" gag. I might of seen that song... How did it go?

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks..."  
I freeze in dread. How did she find that ?!?!? She read my book... Oh my god she read my book...  
"So I won't hesitate no more, noooo more, it cannot wait..." She swayed a little dancing.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"I'm yours.." I look at her, and she is looking right back at me.

"I think you were lying about not being talented." She whispered.

"Well...I-"

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" Fucking LaF...

"Ye-yeah coming!" I pull away and run to the car leaving a slightly ticked off Carmilla behind.

"You suck Lafontaine." She mumbled under her breath.  
They only laughed and smirked. 

I giggled. She was so cute. She climbed into the back seat and layer her head back. We drove in silence, but in my head I was screaming..  
I think she's into me...

*************************************************

"So Carmilla, it's totally up to you but I don't think we should do the concert tonight. I mean you just came back and the tabloids are blaring... I don't want it to over whelm you..." They say. Carmilla sits up and sighs again.

"No, I want to do it. When has tabloids ever brought me down LaF? And a little trip to the hospital is never going to stop me from making music." Carmilla said with out hesitation.

"Are you sure? I mean if you want to alright. But just don't... Over pace yourself..." They say weary.

"I won't. Jeez and I thought Perry was Mother Goose.." She laughs. Even with what she went through, her sarcasm is still there. Proud and alive.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Alright well get ready take a shower because you smell like hospital. Laura... Uh I hope you are going to come watch?"

I look over at Carmilla, who was tuning her guitar. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is excited for Carmilla season 2???? (I KNOW I AM!!!)


	10. You Are Pretty Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Carmilla's brother...

"Carmilla you wanna chocolate chip cookie?" Laura stretches her hand out and puts a cookie near my face. I look up from my book and sigh.

"No Creampuff, I'm good with just coffee." I raise my mug to her. And she pouts.

"Cooooommmmeee ooooonnnn they are so goood! Plus I already ate five of this things and I'm getting fat soooo please??" She pouts with her lip.   
I frown.  
"First of all you are no where near fat. Secondly cookies... Really aren't my thing."

"How come you don't like cookies?"

"Because I just don't." 

"Really because you ate like twenty of my   
Lemon filled ones." She frowns.

I look at her for a second and then return to my book.  
She just puffs and look at the tv on the wall.  
I sigh again.   
"My brother and I would always eat them."  
She looks back at me and looks confused then she realized.   
"Oh... I'm so sorry. Man what is it with me and bringing up bad stuff..." She grumbles.  
I smile a bit.  
"It's not your fault. Just the way I see them as now."  
"... Do you maybe... Want to uh... Talk about him a little? Only if you are comfortable..." She looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Will and I were siblings, best friends, guardian angels to each other..."  
***************************flashback******************

 

"Carmilla I understand you want to see your father, but it's not a good time. He is very busy. Try maybe next month." His assistant was starting to annoy me. 

"It's been three fucking months already I want to see my father!" I yelled into the receiver. For 18 fucking years my father has been a flake. For just one fucking second I wish he would actually stay true to his word. But no he flakes again and again and again.   
"Put him on the phone. Now." I demand.  
"I can't-" I hear a shuffle.  
"Hello?" I hear my father's voice.  
"You promised." I feel tears rise up. For the first time in three months I can hear his voice.  
"Carmilla?"  
"You fucking promised." I repeat. I feel wetness in my hand but don't look down.  
"Baby I'm so sorry I missed your graduation. I was stuck in the office and-"  
"You know what? I don't care anymore. If im not more important than "the office" then I guess I'm not of any importance at all to you.   
Good bye Marcus Karnstien." I hang up the phone. And slid down the wall to the floor of the hall. He doesn't care about me...  
"Kitty?" I hear a child's voice call. I look up and see my 6 year old brother standing with a confused expression.  
"Hey silly willy, what's up bud?" I wipe my tears and smile at him.   
"Kitty why are you crying? I thought you said "badasses like me don't cry"." He wipes a stray tear on my chin. I laugh. And take hold of his hand.  
"Your father is being a little jerk right now pal."  
"My father? I thought he was our father? Does that mean we aren't brother and sister anymore????Does that mean you won't love me anymore???" His eyes quickly filled with tears.  
"No no no, hey listen here. I will ALWAYS be your sister. And I will ALWAYS ALWAYS love you. I need you sport. You are pretty amazing to me kid. Who else will I draw pictures of dinosaurs and eat chocolate cookies with?" I smile when he suddenly gets very happy.   
"Can we split one now???"  
"Of course Will." I smile and take his hand as we walk down the stairs.

"Hey kitty?" I stop and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I will ALWAYS be your brother and I ALWAYS ALWAYS love you too. Oh and I think you are pretty amazing too!"

 

********************end flashback*******************  
"Wow he sounds like a pretty sweet kid...."

"He was..." I smile down at the chocolate chip cookie in my hand.

"I hope you know you are pretty amazing too."

I look up from the cookie. I smile.

"Wanna split it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Carmilla fic, hope you guys like it :) If you want to fan girl until the break of dawn, here's my tumblr! :  
> ss-creampuff-karmy


End file.
